narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Uchū Clan
The Uchū Clan, was a clan that were around during the , they were a very powerful clan, skilled in Space-Time Ninjutsu. They were so skilled in space-time ninjutsu that they could of easily rivaled some of the strongest clans in their time, but one day the whole clan all suddenly vanished. Overview & History The Uchū Clan was a clan around during the Sage's time, and Warning States Period, they were a very democratized, they didn't want to fight, and mostly wanted to talk things out peacefully. But when it came to it, they could fight, and bring the pain, before chakra was even known, the clan controlled a large territory and controlled over 3 clans because of their fighting power. The clan could easily defeat some of the strongest clans in the land at the time because of their fighting power, at one time, they were known as the strongest clans in the land until chakra came around. When chakra came around that title was shortly lived, a clan that wielded chakra fought the Uchū Clan including the other 3 clans they controlled and defeated them in less than 2 years. The Uchū Clan had to retreat and give up their land, by that time, it was less than 500 members left, when at first they had over 5,000 members. They were devastated by the attack, having to retreat miles away from their homeland, until the clan came into contact with chakra. After about 200 years through out the Ten-Tails and other clans trying to attack, the clan got a new clan leader and they decided to throw out democracy and use power. The clan then moved to gain their territory back, taking out anyone that stood in their way. After about only 5 years, they were on the verge of taking their territory back, but what they didn't know was the other clans that were established while they were away. One of the clans they encountered were the Uchiha Clan, at first, the Uchū Clan wanted to make friends with them, then back-stab them later on in their relationship. But their little plan was foiled when the Uchiha clan didn't even want to make friends with the Uchū Clan. The Uchū Clan soon found out about the power of the Uchiha Clan, they were then forced to retreat again, but not that far, since they had regained territory and had more people. About 10 years later after the contact with the Uchiha clan, the Uchū Clan decided to go other routes, and they encounter a few of the most renown clans in the land: the Hyūga Clan, Sarutobi Clan, and Senju Clan. With the Hyūga Clan, the Uchū Clan fought them, and got beaten, though not without a fight. Both clans lost a number of people, but the Hyūga clan had the upper hand, with the Sarutobi Clan, the Uchū clan didn't fight them, instead they teamed up to fight the Uchiha Clan. Though it was unsuccessful, both clans suffered losses and they ended their little truce, and never encountered each other again. With the Shimura Clan, the Uchū Clan actually beat them back and gained their territory, though as they did that, they came into contact the strongest clan in their time, the Senju Clan. When they came into contact with the Senju Clan, they fought a little, at one time the Uchū clan was gaining the upper hand, though at the time, the Senju clan didn't have the majority of troop stationed in the former area of the Shimura Clan. But when they did station more Senju clan members their, the beating the Uchū Clan revived from the Senju clan was greater than the Hyūga, Uchiha, Sarutobi, and all other clans they encountered. In this beating the Uchū Clan's leader was killed, and when the new clan leader came in, he diverted to the old ways of the clan and democratized. He made piece with all the clans they came into contact with and after that the Uchū clan settled down. But, becoming democratized was all in this new clan leader's plan, he stumbled upon something very extraordinary, and that thing he stumbled upon was Space-Time Ninjutsu. The new clan leader showed his clan this and after getting just one Space-Time Ninjutsu down, he started to teach his other clan members this new ninjutsu. After about 50 years, the clan leader went back to the Sarutobi Clan first, and the Uchū Clan completely demolished them, this Space-Time Ninjutsu that the clan stumbled upon was something very powerful. Then after fighting the Sarutobi Clan, the Uchū Clan didn't go to other clans, they went back to train in more Space-Time Ninjutsu. After about another 100 years, the next few clan leaders came around with the same idea their previous clan leader had, they trained more and more, but the problem was that Space-Time Ninjutsu was dangerous. Numerous people died or mysteriously vanished while testing Space-Time ninjutsu, but the clan kept on until a new clan leader named Kenji Uchū made very useful tools called the Space-Time Scroll and Space-Time Sword, he made one for everyone and with the help of the Uzumaki Clan they made even more Space-Time Ninjutsu. Though one day, while Kenji was testing a space-time ninjutsu, he didn't know how powerful it would be, and the space-time ninjutsu warped the whole settlement they clan was in away into some dimension.